plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Flower
250px |health = 75 |variant of = Sunflower |weapon = Life Leech |abilities = Heal Beam Sunbeam Heal Flower Rainbow Heal Beam Solar Flare Beam Dark Flower Rainbow Flower |rarity = Super Rare}} Vampire Flower is a Super Rare variant of Sunflower in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Her special attribute is that she regains a small amount of health whenever she hits a zombie, similar to the Vampire Zombie while having a downside of having 75 HP instead of the usual 100. She uses Life Leech as her primary attack which can fire 40 shots before needing to reload. She was first revealed in the gameplay of Solo Ops but was later showcased in a variant trailer on Twitter on December 12, 2015. She was the only unlockable Sunflower variant in the beta. Descriptions Stickerbook description Being a summer goth takes commitment. Especially when you're a Plant that produces sun for a living. Vampire Sunflower's in it to win it In-game description Attack to convert a portion of damage dealt back into health gained! Primary weapon *Damage is 7-10 depending on range. A headshot does 12 damage. *Clip is 40. *Weapon is automatic. Abilities Strategies As Play this Sunflower as you would play an Imp. Never stop moving, and be sure that you always have a target to fire at. Stay near your teammates so you can support each other - provide healing while they provide extra firepower. Vampire Flower is very fragile, but makes up for that with a powerful attack. Her shots can deal as much as 12 damage, and with a 40 clip in stock, vanquishing foes should be very easy as long as you're moving and dealing consistent damage. Heal Flower is not recommended to put on this variant, as you can heal yourself by attacking, so consider using the Dark Flower as a substitute. Be careful when rooting in place to use the Sunbeam. You do not absorb health while in this state, and your low health makes you a choice target for knowledgeable players. This flower can also be, ironically, a good tank class, as long as you are constantly hitting a target, making the Vampire Flower an excellent choice for the Flag of Power. In fact, she can theoretically survive indefinitely in Flag of Power (if she does not take chains of huge amounts of damage). Against Be extremely careful when taking on Vampire Flower. This variant can be quite dangerous as she constantly heals herself every time her shots hit an enemy. In you are in a 1v1 situation, the Vampire Flower will almost always win as she's always healing herself by taking shots at you. It's best to use a Scientist to get the Vampire Flower as he can deal pretty big damage to her. Be careful if you are playing as an All-Star or a Super Brainz due to their big size that which makes landing shots easier for the Vampire Flower. The same applies to the Imp, when he's in his Mech. However, the Foot Soldier is good for taking on the Vampire Flower. If she's using her Sun Beam or Solar Flare Beam, then it takes only 1 ZPG to vanquish her. The All-Star can also instantly defeat a Vampire Flower with the Ultra Tackle. Try to attack her from a distance and keep firing your weapon as she only has 75 HP, and at some point, she will go down. It's also advised to bring a teammate to take her on as she can only heal herself for such a long time by firing her shots at you so you and a teammate could overwhelm her with your attacks. Gallery Plants_vs._Zombies_Garden_Warfare_2_Vampire_Sunflower_Trailer Vampiresunflower.png|Vampire Sunflower being showcased in a trailer StickerbookVampireFlower.png|Vampire Flower's stickerbook icon VampireFlowerRegen.PNG|Vampire Sunflower stealing health Vampireflower.png|A back-view of the Vampire Sunflower Vampireflower.PNG|Vampire Sunflower doing a gesture TaleofSpookySquash.jpg|Vampire Flower in a loading screen, along with Spooky Squash, Rose and two Weeds Trivia *Her Stickerbook description references the goth subculture, which is a subculture found in some countries that frequently involves dark attires, pale facepaint and black hair. All of which, can be found on the Vampire Flower. *Her petals faintly resemble those of the Dark Flower. *In her Stickerbook description, the Vampire Flower is called the Vampire Sunflower. **This mistake also applies to the Stuffy Flower. **Coincidently, they are both the new Sunflower variants introduced in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *Her Stickerbook description is missing a period at the end of the last sentence. **It is assumed this was an oversight. *She uses two gestures in its trailer. **The first is a celebratory motion, called "Jump & Thump," with her jumping up three times while seemingly saying "Hip hip, hooray!" However, the audio used is from the first game's gesture named "Perfect Zen." **The second is "Root Spin", done in a manner that resembles ballet, which appeared in the first game. *Her appearance and abilities may reference how the brides of Dracula are depicted in children's media, such as the Lego Monsters theme. The red and white "necklace" she wears is commonly used in the designs of vampires, and behind her head are two vampire wings and another larger piece that resembles the top of a vampire's cloak. Her very pale face and features also are commonly depicted as vampiric qualities. *She is the second plant to steal health from zombies, the first being Count Chompula. **Both are also vampire themed. **However, Count Chompula needs to eat zombies to obtain health while Vampire Flower needs to simply hit zombies. *She has the lowest health out of all plant classes, only being able to have 75 HP, the same health of an Imp. **This is likely made up by the fact that she can recover health by simply hitting a zombie. **She possess half the amount of health the Metal Petal possesses (150 HP). *She appears to wear a dress or a skirt, as she appears to have sleeves. This could mean that this variant is the very first plant to have a full set of clothing, aside from Rose with her cloak. *She has a fairly unique reload sound effect, with organ music playing and sometimes emitting an evil-sounding laugh. **The organ music also plays when the Vampire Flower respawns. *She is the only plant beside Citron, Rose, Kernel Corn, Torchwood and Chomper to have teeth visible, in which she has fangs. *Vampire Flower is the only Sunflower to not receive a damage buff in the Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC even though Popcap said: "Increased all of Sunflower’s damage by 10-20%". *This, Vampire Zombie, Count Chompula, Baron von Bats, Vimpire, Vampire Imp, Vampweed and Ancient Vimpire are the only plants and zombies based on vampires. pl:Wampiryczny Słonecznik Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Sunflower variants Category:Playable characters Category:Super Rare plants Category:Healing plants Category:Super Rare variants